


A New Chapter

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: DCTV Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Cisco encourages Barry to ask out the cute librarian he's been flirting with for weeks.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> [[Warnings:None  
> AN: First DCTV Bingo entry! Prompt was Barry Allen × Ray Palmer.
> 
> Entry version with mood board sources is here [x](https://flashatom-central.tumblr.com/post/182540594380/moodboard-and-drabble-for-dc-tv-bingo-i-had-a).
> 
> ]]  
> [](http://i.imgur.com/LO3UGVg.jpg)

Central City Library was nearly empty on that Saturday morning. A rare sight to Barry Allen.

“A Camelot book?” asked the dark-haired man behind the counter as he scanned the book into the system.

“Yes, let me guess. You've read that one too?” Barry crossed his arms, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Is there a book in this place you haven't read?”

“Actually, I was quite the fan of King Arthur as a kid.” Ray smiled at him, and it always took Barry off guard. Ray always felt genuine, far beyond a customer service persona.

He handed the book back and Barry passed him his library card. “Really? I would have pegged you as more of an Animal Planet or National Geographic kid. I would know, I was one too.”

“Oh, I was, but I was a fantasy buff too.” He shrugged his shoulders.

Barry went to open his mouth but was cut off by someone else.

“Are you almost ready to go, Barry?” Cisco asked, he gave Ray a nod in greeting but not much else. He didn't really know the guy.

“Yeah, sorry Cisco.” he got his card back from Ray and quickly and turned to head out.

“So, are you going to ask that guy out or just make eyes at him again?” Cisco unwrapped a sucker when they were past the anti-theft scanners.

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Come on, Barry.” Cisco rolled his eyes. “You take me for a fool?”

“No,” Barry sighed. “but I mean this is the library, not really somewhere to pick up a date. Plus he's a little older--” he waved his hand at Cisco dismissively.

“And? You're twenty-eight, not fifteen. Also you've already been on a date.”

“You really think he’s into me?” he cast Cisco an extremely dubious look, though admittedly the question felt childish to him. “It's hard to tell and sitting in the library talking about books one time isn't a date.”

“It is when you did it for three hours. Barry Allen, you are really thick. Go get his number before I kick your butt.” He yanked the book from Barry’s hands in a dramatic fashion. A single jerking motion rid Barry of it.

“Fine.” Barry turned around and headed to the counter. “Hey, Ray?”

Ray turned around, placing his hands flat on the counter. “Yeah, what's up?”

“When I finish that book,” he tapped his thumbs together. “Do you want to meet at Jitters and talk about it? Like on your day off or something. Not really soon, unless you're free really soon-- you know I can finish that book in like a day--”

“Uh, yeah, I would love to get coffee with you.” Ray replied with smile. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and jotted down his number, passing it across the counter to Barry. "My friend Nate has been trying to get me to ask you out for a while, actually." He gave an awkward laugh. 

Barry lagued sofly. "Another thing we have in common. I'll call you."

Barry left then, but not of course without an ‘I told you so’ from Cisco.


End file.
